


[斯莉]詹姆斯，你欺负的是莉莉

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 灵魂互换
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	[斯莉]詹姆斯，你欺负的是莉莉

五年级O．W．Ls考试之前，黑湖事件还没有发生，莉莉和斯内普虽然偶尔争吵，但还是一对朋友之上，恋人未满的好朋友。

他们会一起在校园里散步，一起去霍格莫德，年少的心很容易满足，一根大棒糖就可以让莉莉高兴一整个星期，一个亲昵的牵手就可以让西弗勒斯甜蜜半个月。

“我们还是回去吧，时间不早了，你看街上都没有什么学生了。”西弗勒斯看着外面半黑的天色，催促沉迷在书里的莉莉。

“可是这本书真的很好看，我想知道后面发生了什么。”莉莉眼睛还黏在那本小说上。

“那就买回去看。”

“哎，我的宿舍已经放不下任何东西了，为什么格兰芬多是五人间，不像你们斯莱特林宿舍那么宽敞，居然是两人间。”虽然这么说，莉莉还是拿着书去结了账。

“你可以把东西放在我那里，暑假我帮你带回去，我那里很多地方。”西弗勒斯说。斯莱特林的少爷小姐怎么可能忍受五人间，好在地窖够大，斯莱特林学生也不多。

两人出了门，外面的天已经黑了。

两人肩并着肩快步走着，莉莉忽然看到地上似乎有什么亮闪闪的东西，她伸手去捡，“西弗，这是什么？”

“莉莉，不要捡来路不明的东西。”西弗勒斯立刻去拉她。

可是已经晚了，莉莉伸手捡起了这个东西，随着一阵强光闪烁，两个人就什么都不知道了。

再次醒来，已经是在医疗翼，庞弗雷夫人一脸难看的对他们说：“你们胆子真大，什么东西都敢捡，你们知道那是黑魔法物品吗？活下来算你们运气好。”

“谢谢您，庞弗雷夫人。”莉莉说，咦？自己的声音怎么不对劲，她猛地坐了起来，为什么自己的手看起来也这么大？

“斯内普先生，动作别那么大，你躺了几小时了，小心低血压。”庞弗雷夫人警告他说。

什么？斯内普先生？莉莉看向隔壁床，看到自己静静地躺在上面，还没醒。我躺在那里，那我现在是……西弗？

不顾庞弗雷夫人不赞同的眼神，莉莉跳下床，窜到了镜子面前，苍白的脸，半长的黑发，大鹰钩鼻子，没错，她变成了西弗勒斯，那西弗勒斯变成了自己？

“西弗，西弗，你醒一醒。”莉莉去推西弗勒斯。

庞弗雷夫人气的大叫，“她还没醒呢，你能不能对女孩子温柔一点？”

揉了揉眼睛，“莉莉”茫然地睁开了眼睛，当她看清楚眼前的人的时候，瞳孔立刻放大了，“你？”然后她捂住了嘴。

“你是西弗对不对？”莉莉小心翼翼地问。

“我……我们，我们怎么了？”西弗勒斯惊讶地看着眼前的西弗勒斯。

“我们两个，似乎互换了身体。”莉莉沮丧地说。

一脸不耐烦地庞弗雷夫人听他们说完，挥了挥手，不以为然地说：“啊啊，可能是黑魔法的副作用，没什么，过几天就好了，总比鼻子掉了，长八只手出来好得多。这不算什么，既然醒了，快回你们学院去，别在我这里烦我了。”

“可是，可是……”莉莉还想说什么，她涨红了脸，说不出来。

从医疗翼出来，莉莉一把把西弗勒斯摁到了墙上，咦，她力气大了很多，本来她只想拉住他的。

“不许对我的身体做奇怪的事情，听到了没有，西弗！”她红着脸说。

“什么，什么奇怪的事情？”西弗勒斯扬起绿眼睛奇怪地问。

虽然很奇怪，莉莉把手放在了女孩的胸脯上，“不可以这样，知道吗？还有，还有下面……”

西弗勒斯的手正好可以包住莉莉的一边柔软，从来没有感觉过这种感觉的西弗勒斯惊叫了一声，把两人都吓了一跳。

“西弗，你……”莉莉想说别用我的身体发出那种声音，结果一个魔咒飞来，打在她身边的墙上。

“鼻涕精，拿开你的脏手！”詹姆波特很愤怒，他听说莉莉进了医疗翼赶紧来献殷勤，结果一拐弯就看到鼻涕精在揉莉莉的胸？

“波特？”两个人同时露出厌恶的神色，尤其是斯内普他对詹姆波特几乎是咬牙切齿。

“手，手，手！拿开你的手！”詹姆狂叫。

莉莉故意地使劲揉了两下：“我愿意。”

“我也不反对。”西弗勒斯故意地挺了挺胸。

詹姆气的眼圈发红，他气呼呼地几乎把自己所知道的所有恶咒都扔了出去，但对面的两人好整以暇地挂好了铁甲咒，西弗勒斯还抽空丢了几个恶咒，詹姆一对二完全讨不到便宜。

外面的打闹喧闹声引来了抓狂的庞弗雷夫人，她大怒地扣了格兰芬多二十分，然后叫来了麦格教授，让她把自己家的臭猴子领回去。

“去医疗翼打架，詹姆你怎么想的？下次你从扫帚上掉下来，要不要庞弗雷夫人给你接骨头？”麦格教授一句不提波特攻击斯内普的事情，詹姆和小天狼星不管家世成绩还是运动，都是顶尖的，是所有教授的心头好，是人就会偏心，麦格也不例外。男孩子打架而已，她为什么要去关心斯莱特林的小毒蛇？

西弗勒斯跟着他们往格兰芬多走，麦格教授跟詹姆絮叨完，看了一眼莉莉：“伊万斯小姐，你现在是级长，要时刻记得维护格兰芬多的荣誉，他们打架你应该……”

“我会帮助弱者，教授，格兰芬多就应该这样对吗？”她扯起一个嘲讽的微笑。

“鼻涕精是什么弱者？他是个沉迷黑魔法的小混蛋！”詹姆大叫。

“那他也是刚从医疗翼出来！你欺负一个病人！”那是莉莉，你知不知道你在欺负你的女神？

“他还手了，我不是欺负他，我们只是……互殴！”詹姆愤愤地说。

“都闭嘴，你们现在像什么样子！”麦格气坏了，她不知道一向柔顺的伊万斯小姐今天怎么这么难缠，波比说她中了黑魔法？“都回宿舍去，这件事到此为止。”

趁着麦格没注意，西弗勒斯冲詹姆比了一个下流的手势，惊得詹姆睁大了眼睛。

进了女生宿舍，西弗勒斯才知道莉莉的话是什么意思，一群穿着夏天睡裙的女孩走来走去，甚至有人只穿着内衣到处跑，他觉得鼻腔一热，赶紧别开眼睛。

“莉莉，你回来了？没什么事吧？我去医疗翼看你的时候，你还没醒。”玛丽跑过来抱了抱莉莉，她没穿内衣，柔软的胸部贴在莉莉身上，西弗勒斯立刻僵硬成了一块木雕。

“咦？莉莉，你怎么流鼻血了？”玛丽赶紧塞给她一块手帕。

第二天，两人在魔药课上见面的时候，都有点尴尬。

莉莉一边切药材一边小声地对西弗勒斯说：“你都看到了是不是？”

“嗯。”西弗勒斯红了脸，他拒绝了玛丽一起洗澡的邀请，但人总得上厕所啊。

“你打算怎么办？”

“我毕业以后娶你可以吗？”西弗勒斯看了一眼莉莉，忘了坩埚搅拌了几圈。

“现在应该是我娶你才对。”莉莉把他挤到一边去，迅速往坩埚里丢了材料，西弗勒斯刚才搅拌得差点过头。

鉴于都被彼此看光了，他们不成为情侣似乎也不行了。

五年级有O．W．Ls考试，莉莉很在乎自己的成绩，她天天逼着斯内普跟她去图书馆，斯内普成绩虽然也不错，但他有很严重的偏科。

“你根本就没选修算数占卜你怎么能及格？好在你脑子很好使，现在给我好好补习还来得及，你要敢给我O．W．Ls考试考不及格，看我怎么收拾你。”莉莉现在的话很有威慑力，她把西弗勒斯摁在课桌上的时候，他一点反抗的能力都没有。

詹姆和小天狼星坐在他们旁边的桌子上，他气坏了，不知道莉莉为什么忽然跟鼻涕精在一起了，詹姆甚至怀疑他们做过了，因为他们的肢体语言太亲密了，斯内普会毫不在意地把手放在莉莉大腿上，而莉莉连脸都不带红的。

“我要杀了鼻涕精。”在詹姆看到莉莉连人带胸趴在斯内普胳膊上的时候，眼睛红了。

“我帮你，兄弟，我们找个鼻涕精落单的时候。”小天狼星懒洋洋地说。

很快O．W．Ls考试就到了，既然逼着西弗勒斯好好学习了，莉莉也不能把西弗的成绩搞的太难看，她认认真真地考了每一门，甚至考试完了都在看试卷。

跟掠夺者对抗了五年，西弗勒斯不会犯落单这种低级错误，但莉莉就不一样了，她本来也不喜欢跟西弗勒斯原来那个小圈子的人混在一起，所以她轻而易举地掉进了掠夺者的圈套。

莉莉气喘吁吁地躺在地上。詹姆和小天狼星向她步步逼近，扬起了魔杖，詹姆一边走，一边回头瞥着水边那些女生，他知道莉莉在那里，他想让莉莉看看，她的男朋友是多么的不堪一击。

“考得怎么样啊，鼻涕精？”詹姆问。

没有设身处地地被霸凌过永远都体会不到那种感觉，那种深陷入恶意，全世界都在嘲笑你的感觉。莉莉忽然觉得自己劝西弗勒斯不要理詹姆的那些话都是纯他妈的狗屁。

“你……等着吧，”她喘息着，抬眼瞪着詹姆，脸上带着十足的憎恶表情，“你……等着吧！”等我变回伊万斯，亲口告诉你你做了什么。

她骂了一串脏话。

詹姆立刻给了她一个恶咒，无数肥皂泡泡从她嘴里冒了出来。

莉莉顿时感觉窒息了，泡泡堵得她呼吸不上来，她还想吐。此时此刻她想用黑魔法把詹姆和小天狼星撕成碎片。

“放开他！”西弗勒斯听到动静才发现掠夺者又对自己下手了，可那是莉莉啊，他惊慌失措地跑了过来。

詹姆和小天狼星扭头望去。詹姆空闲的那只手立即飞快地伸向自己的头发。

“放开他。”西弗勒斯重复道，他看着詹姆，流露出极为厌恶的表情，他挥舞了一下魔杖，莉莉嘴里的泡沫消失了，她终于能呼吸了，但肥皂的臭味充斥在她嘴里，莉莉呕吐出一大堆带着泡泡的水，她一看到西弗勒斯立刻露出委屈的表情。

“鼻涕精要哭了！”詹姆指着莉莉哈哈大笑，周围的人也跟着一起笑起来。

“你觉得自己挺风趣的，”西弗勒斯冷冷地说，“可你只不过是个傲慢无礼、欺负弱小的下三烂，波特。放开他。”

“要是你跟我一起出去玩，我就放了他，伊万斯，”詹姆马上说，“跟我一起出去玩，我就再也不会用魔杖动老鼻涕精一根汗毛。”

莉莉趴在地上气得快要爆炸了，詹姆一边在欺负自己一边在要求自己跟他出去约会？他是不是有什么毛病？这样欺负人能让他在自己眼里变得很帅吗？我在他眼里就是个跪舔强者的傻瓜吗？

“就算是要我在你和巨乌贼之间选一个，我也不会和你出去玩。”西弗勒斯想冲过去，又怕詹姆又对莉莉做什么，他看着莉莉不再吐了，松了一口气。

“走背字了吧，尖头叉子，”小天狼星快活地说着，他对这局面非常满意，鼻涕精满地乱爬，詹姆被莉莉骂，这是他最喜闻乐见的两件事。

莉莉终于够到了魔杖，趁着詹姆不备，她把魔杖笔直地对准了詹姆，她不会黑魔法，但她会“神锋无影”。

一道闪光，詹姆的一侧脸颊上出现了一道深深的伤口，鲜血溅落在他的长袍上。好遗憾啊，没割在脖子上，莉莉恨恨地想。

詹姆猛地转身，第二道闪光过后，莉莉被头朝下倒挂在空中，她的长袍垂落在脑袋上，露出了瘦得皮包骨头的苍白的双腿，还有一条快变成黑色的内裤。（莉莉表示她真的努力洗过了，但西弗勒斯之前一定把他的内裤跟巫师袍一起泡过，染色是根本洗不掉的。）

刹那间，西弗勒斯愤怒的表情起伏了一下，他实在吓坏了，詹姆你干了什么？你一定会死的，莉莉会杀了你的。

根本没有想，西弗勒斯直接挥动了魔杖，他的魔咒他当然会解咒，莉莉掉了下来，满脸通红，她用袍子努力遮住自己的双腿。

“哎，伊万斯，别逼着我对你施毒咒。”詹姆严肃地说，他没想到莉莉真的掏了魔杖。

理都没理他，西弗勒斯跑上前把莉莉抱在怀里：“别怕，别怕，他敢再对你动手，我就去找麦格，麦格不管我就去找邓布利多，别哭。”

詹姆和小天狼星面面相觑，鼻涕精现在在伊万斯怀里？他怎么对他甩恶咒啊……

詹姆尴尬地说，“算你走运，鼻涕精，伊万斯在这里……”

莉莉根本不知道他说了什么，她趴在西弗勒斯怀里，哭得喘不上来气。

“把你的脸从伊万斯身上拿开。”詹姆抓着头发烦躁地说。

从斯内普哭开始，周围的哄笑渐渐变成了小声议论，因为莉莉把他整个人都抱在怀里，轻轻地摸着他的头发，如果他们没看错，她还吻了他的额头。

哇，要是能被莉莉伊万斯抱着，当众哭算什么，詹姆愿意当众裸舞。

西弗勒斯厌恶地看了他一眼：“你让我恶心，波特……”他把莉莉从地上拉起来，搂着她往城堡走去，“别哭了，我下次帮你打回来。”

虽然知道男生靠在女生怀里很奇怪，但莉莉顾不得那么多了，她只想要西弗勒斯抱着她，她还要给他道歉，对不起，是我太想当然了，以后你用黑魔法杀了詹姆波特我都会为你鼓掌的，霸凌者都该死，死一万遍也不可惜。

晚上，莉莉伊万斯没回宿舍。

格兰芬多小姐对西弗勒斯的舍友说，今晚我要住在这，西弗受伤了我要照顾他。斯莱特林好舍友一脸八卦地表示大OK啊，去别的宿舍打地铺去了。

怎么报复詹姆是后来的事情了，西弗勒斯当然不会趁莉莉那么难过的时候去睡她。他抱着她，直到她不再发抖，她肯定要做好多次的噩梦，就像他一开始那样，他会陪着她，不让她梦魇。

霸凌这种事，路人一转眼就忘了，当事人的痛苦则需要长时间沉淀，但至少莉莉有西弗勒斯陪着，变形学考试之后，他们放了暑假。

九又四分之三站台上，莉莉吻了西弗勒斯，詹姆气得要冒烟了，但他如果在校外用魔法，就会被霍格沃茨开除。

“我会吻她整整两个月，波特。”莉莉眯起眼睛说，毫不在意身后目瞪口呆的艾琳斯内普和伊万斯夫妇。

不知道是不是离开了魔法界，他们回到科克沃斯的时候，身体莫名其妙地换了回来。

秋千架下算是他们第一个正常的吻。

“我喜欢你，西弗。”莉莉轻声说。

“我爱你，莉莉。”西弗勒斯感谢黑魔法。

他们说到做到，吻了整整俩个月，滋味很好。

六年级开学的时候，他们已经是如胶似漆热恋中的小情侣了。

但踏入霍格沃茨大门的一刹那，一阵晕眩感传来，他们又互换了。

捂住脸深深地叹了口气，莉莉走向斯莱特林长桌，对于埃弗里和穆尔塞伯的示好，她冷淡地点点头，起码她现在不用再为西弗勒斯的交友问题担心了。

黑魔法她可以接受，食死徒？当然不行。


End file.
